The overarching goal of the Membrane Protein Structural Dynamics Consortium (MPSD) to break new ground toward a comprehensive understanding of membrane protein systems requires a new organizafional model permitting a fight integrafion of structural, dynamical and funcfional data together with theory, modeling and simulafions. Communication plays a key role in this organization. The crucial step is to ensure that all scientific results, new technologies, and novel advances are communicated in real time and in a "user-friendly" form among the members of the Consortium, as well as to the broader community. No matter how great the science, if it's not communicated it has little benefit to the goals of MPSD. For this reason, the combined Information/Dissemination (B/C) Core is a central element of a robust strategy toward productivity and success. In the proposed organizafional scheme, the Website is the central conduit for the dissemination of information relating to the Consortium. It will focus on describing ongoing research- both progress and problems, ongoing educational activities, as well as providing a direct link to the databases, technologies, and services from the Scientific Resource Cores. In addition, it will chronicle the set of activities that contribute to promoting communications and the dissemination of knowledge, expertise and training in membrane biophysics to the scientific community beyond the researchers and institutions within. These include the Annual retreat with all the Center members. Scientific conferences and workshops, a E-Newsletter that will interface with the Press to relate the activities within the MPSD and articulate our vision and progress.